Yin and Yang
by LizluvsSpongebob
Summary: In Chinese philosophy, yin and yang is used to describe how seemingly opposite forces give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. Allen sometimes thinks that he and Kanda are far too different. But what common ground do the two Exorcists have? Yullen one-shot


A/N: This is an established (though secret, I suppose) Yullen relationship. Also, I have no idea where this would fall in the manga's storyline :P

* * *

Allen closed the faucet, grabbed a fluffy, white towel, and began to dry off his face. It had been a relatively calm month at the Black Order, with no really dangerous missions being assigned to any of the Exorcists. Well, with the exception of Allen. He seemed to have such good luck for getting into troublesome situations wherever he was. The silver haired teen winced at the memory of his last mission in Spain. A level 3 Akuma had ambushed him and Lavi in a small village and had given them a good fight.

Brushing the memory aside, he sighed and looked up to his reflection in the mirror in front of him. The searing, red scar stood out to him in a way his equally bizarre white hair never would. Not only did it clash horribly with his fair complexion and hair, but it never failed to bring up the feelings of remorse and guilt he had towards Mana.

Mana…

The one person who took him in.

The one person who didn't reject him or run away, appalled, at the sight of his disfigured arm.

The one person who loved him the way his biological parents never did.

The cursed scar only served Allen as a painful reminder of what he did to that man all those years ago. It was because of his selfishness and refusal to let go of him that he turned his father into the horrid creatures he now fights. That thought embittered him, and he grew to hate laying eyes upon the blemish. The bright pentacle endlessly mocked him for his foolishness at taking up the Millennium Earl's offer.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Allen shook his head and put up his best fake smile before heading out the cafeteria.

* * *

Ordering a slightly smaller meal than usual (and earning a quizzical look from Jerry), the teen made his way over to his table. He hoped Lavi and Lenalee wouldn't notice his gloomy mood, because he really did not feel like putting up with questions and counseling from anyone today.

"Hey Allen! Good morning!" the Chinese exorcist beamed at him as he sat down.

"The white haired teen smiled back. "Good morning, Lenalee. Where's Lavi?"

"He just left. He said he had some business to do with Bookman. I never thought I'd say this, but things are kind of dull now that there hasn't been many Akuma popping up. It's almost too calm, get me?" She went on talking while Allen merely nodded in agreement every now and then. Secretly, he was a bit pleased that Bookman's apprentice wasn't around to poke into his feelings. Lavi seemed a bit too good at reading people. Probably because of his training. While Allen did take pride in being gentlemanly and kind to others, it didn't mean he liked when others poked into his personal life and problems.

He guessed that was probably why he liked being with the ever stoic Kanda instead of Lavi or Lenalee. His lack of tact and rudeness was sometimes what Allen needed to pull himself out of his depressed states. Yu Kanda did not beat around the bush, ask too many questions, and knew the meaning of "alone time".

"And so I had to hit Komui on the head to keep him going through with that ridiculous idea of his!" Lenalee ended with a slight frown. Allen made an agreeing humming sound as he vacuumed the last of his food. The Chinese girl chuckled. "You know, I've noticed how you've been hanging out with Kanda a lot lately. It makes me wonder how you haven't killed each other yet. You're both so different!" She smiled and leaned her chin on her hand.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Believe me. We have fought. Speaking of Kanda, where is he?" He hadn't spotted him in the cafeteria this entire time. "Should be in the training grounds as usual," she replied, getting up from her seat. "I'm gonna go check up on my brother to make sure he's doing his work. See you around, Allen!"

Allen smiled back. "Alright. See you!"

* * *

"Hey. You just gonna stand there and look stupid, beansprout? Or do you want to spar with me?" Kanda blurted, scowl present on his face as always.

"Oh, shut it, Kanda!" the younger teen retorted, taking a seat on boulder. "Nothing wrong with taking a little break after a meal." He then proceeded to stretch his arms over his head. The Japanese teen scoffed at that and turned his back to the other.

"Whenever you decide to stop being such a wimp, you're welcome to join me," he replied curtly and resumed his solo training.

Allen frowned a bit before focusing on his fellow exorcist's training. He reflected on Lenalee's words from earlier. She was right. They were very different. Allen had a tendency of wearing his heart on his sleeve whereas Kanda was emotionally constipated. Allen laughed to himself at that thought and then made a mental list of their other differences:

Allen was clumsy, Kanda was graceful.

Allen was gentle. Kanda was rough.

Allen was kind. Kanda was harsh.

Allen was ugly. Kanda was beautiful.

He paused his train of thought. Kanda was indeed a pretty boy. How in the world would Kanda, resident ice queen of the Black Order, find him attractive? Allen's hand went instinctively to his face, absentmindedly touching the scare he had insulted earlier that morning. He knew he shouldn't let his insecurities get to him like some silly schoolgirl, but still…

"Hey, idiot." The British teen blinked and noticed Kanda in front of him, one hand on Mugen and the other on his shoulder. He had shaken him a bit to get him out of this pensive mood. Putting on a small frown, the younger teen replied, "No need for insults."

"I was calling you for a while," Kanda said dismissively. He sighed and sat down across from Allen. "Still too scared for a round?" he added, smirk forming on his face. The white haired teen ignored the insult.

"Hey Kanda? Umm…do you really like me? Like do like being with me?" He figured that since Kanda didn't hold back his words and opinions, then he shouldn't either.

The Japanese exorcist scoffed. "That's such a girly question, beansprout."

Allen rolled his eyes, expecting an answer like that. "Just answer the question, will you?"

"Fine. The answer's yes. I do like you. Happy?"

"But I don't see how you or anyone else could. You know I'm not the person everyone thinks I am. This stupid scar only serves to make me as hideous as a cursed human should be." Kanda perked up upon hearing the teen's voice get lower and harsh. He sighed in frustration.

"You really are stupid, aren't you, Allen" He felt the British teen tense up after hearing him say his name instead of the usual 'beansprout'. Letting out a bitter, short laugh, Kanda continued, "We make such an odd pair. Two cursed humans seeking comfort with each other."

Allen's eyes softened. He had forgotten that Kanda had to bear a horrible curse of his own as well. He felt a hand ruffle his hair affectionately and looked up.

"Get over those stupid thoughts, beansprout, and quit acting like you're the only one who's had a crappy life." Kanda gave him something that could pass for a genuine smile. Or as much of a smile as he could muster.

"Thanks Kanda," Allen replied, not mad at the usually insulting nickname. He noticed Kanda glancing around quickly, as if making sure no one else was present (namely Lavi) before leaning down and pressing his lips against his own. Allen laughed inwardly. Kanda's kissing was exactly as anyone would've expected: harsh and rough. Still, he felt a bit disappointed when it ended.

"Still up for some training?" Kanda asked once he pulled away.

"Of course, Yu!" Allen flashed him his best (real) smile. Annoyance flashed across Kanda's face at the mention of his given name.

"Get ready, kid. 'Cause I'll be wiping the floor with you for calling me that." He drew his sword. Allen chuckled as he got into his battle stance. Yes, he and Kanda were different on so many levels. But Kanda was strangely able to bring out the best in him, his true self. He didn't feel the need to hold back his thoughts or words whenever they were alone together. They were like yin and yang. And Allen didn't mind that at all.

* * *

A/N: I feel as if this is a bit unpolished. Meh. This was just a practice fic (although I SHOULD be studying for finals...) Reviews are appreciated, of course!


End file.
